1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure in which LEDs are used as a light source, and more particularly, to an LED lamp structure adapted to direct driving and to increasing cooling effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays lamps available in the market, such as those modeled in GU10, E12, MR16 or E27 lampbase, are used to project light beams on articles so as to improve brightness, aesthetics, and displaying effect of the articles. Examples can be found in art galleries where art works and jewelries are illuminated with lamps. A light fitting is then formed with a lamp structure arranged into a frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional lamp structure; and FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional lamp structure. A lamp structure 9, known as Model MR 16, comprises a reflector 91, a housing 92, and a support 93, wherein the reflector 91, the housing 92, and the support 93 are assembled in sequence, and two contacts 931 are arranged underneath the support 93.
A light source 921 and a lens 922 are arranged in the housing 92, wherein the light source 921 includes LEDs, and the lens 922 is located above the light source 921 for light condensing, such that light beams from the light source 921 are projected toward a particular (predetermined) direction.
A light source driving circuit board 932 is arranged inside the support 93, and is electrically connected with the light source 921 and with the contacts 931 underneath the support 93.
However, such a lamp structure 9 usually has a support 9 in a relatively small dimension. This is because when the light source driving circuit board 932 is arranged inside the support 93, the dimension of the light source driving circuit board 932 will no doubt be limited by inner space of the support 93. Under such a circumstance, the light source driving circuit board 932 can only be designed as small as possible in dimension. Likewise, for the electronic components mounted on the light source driving circuit board 932, design and assembly with the dimension of the electronic components minimized become very difficult.
Moreover, as known very well to persons in the technical field for the lamp structure 9, the light source driving circuit board 932 will produce more heat during operation. As a result, when the light source driving circuit board 932 is confined in a space of smaller dimension, cooling will be a very important issue; and since the support 93 is in a closing state, cooling becomes difficult for the light source driving circuit board 932. Thus the heat produced from the light source driving circuit board 932 will make components in the support 93 easily damaged. In particular, since she support 93 is usually made of plastics, the heat produced from the light source driving circuit board 932 will make the support 93 or other plastic components softened or even melted. This not only makes the lamp structure disable, but also shortens the life of the lamp structure (lowering reliability of the lamp structure 9).